Dragon age: Rebirth
by CrazySakhmet0024
Summary: Find out what happened to Morrigan after she made a dark promise with the fabled Grey Warden.
1. epilogue

**Dragon age: Rebirth.**

Prologue:

It was fearsome and near impossible task but the last remaining two Grey Wardens defeated the blight and win the civil war, and managed to keep both of their lives,thanks to blood magic. An art which is strictly forbidden and if caught practicing, they would be shown no mercy. But this story isn't about what they did, or how they became such heroes. This is the tale of the person who made them the heroes.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Birth.

As Morrigan delivered her final push, of what seem an eternity of pain and pushing, she gave birth to child...no not a child a God. But she didn't hear any cry, _well He is a God, I don't think they are the crying type..._She thought conclusively. As she reached for her knife, to cut the cord, there was an incredible white flash that engulfed the whole hut, rendering Morrigan blind. Then it was gone...and so was the baby.

She looked around panicking, hoping that the ritual didn't fail and that the God was still there. As she turned to look, she saw a crouching figure in the corner, hunched over its self. It was too dark to see who it was, but it appeared to look alive. It took in a gasping breathe, like recued drowning man, and stood up.

To Morrigan's surprise, the figure was in fact a she. And _she_ was completely stark naked. As the mystery women realised Morrigan and her being in the nude, she quickly covered herself with her arms, trying to gain some dignity. The women's face had turned bright red from embarrassment, as she looked around to find something to cover herself with.

"Uhh...you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes or anything...?" The women asked nervously.

Morrigan, shocked by the women's voice, it was soft yet extremely powerful, even in her current situation. She shook her head in apology, as she had no spare clothes...well only baby clothes. Morrigan took one of her many animal skins, and gave it to the stranger. The women eagerly put it on.

"Umm, so who are you?" Morrigan asked awkwardly, which was strange, she also wondered why she hadn't taken offense the women.

"I'm your daughter."She said, in a matter of fact, tone.

She laughed as she saw the very shocked look on Morrigan, or should she say her Mother face.

"What? How can you be my daughter? You are a grown women, probably a year younger than me, and I just gave birth to you?" Morrigan shouted at the stranger, that was supposedly her 'daughter'.

"You tell me! For one it would explain why I just suddenly appeared, and the fact that I'm completely stark naked!" She shouted in her unusually, intimidating, kind voice.

"I was supposed to have a child with the essence of an old _god_, not a woman, who happened to be fully grown already!" Morrigan angrily shouted at her supposed daughter. Morrigan usually got angry-and dangerous- when she felt intimidating.

The stranger walked toward Morrigan slowly, with a dangerous look on her face. It was especially dangerous, as her eye were starting to take on a red tint, which was getting darker, fast.

"So sorry to disappoint you..."She said slowly, and dangerously quiet.

"Just tell me who you are, then I can be rid of you..."Morrigan said just as dangerous.

The women, glaring at her 'Mother', grabbed her Morrigan arm in a vice grip, she didn't even feel Morrigan's protests, and pulled outside the hut. She checked the area for Chasind, and merchants, and other dangers of discovery. She took off the animal kin, revealing her body once more. She stepped far back, from Morrigan. Took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tensed her muscles as she put her arms over chest. And with frightening roar, fires swarmed from no were encircling the stranger. With a mighty roar, from a dragon, the fire suddenly dissipated, and what was left well...what was left was truly something.

The stranger had transformed into something truly magnificent yet terrible. The stranger was still human just with a few accessories...so to peak. She had huge black scaled, dragon wings that had an intricate red pattern, which seemed to form beautiful fire pattern, swirling in complicated circles. She also had black horns that seemed to start at her forehead, and curve to the back of her head, round the side of her head. The horns have the same intricate pattern on. Her eyes were still close, concentrating. Then suddenly what look like a tail swept in front of her, from behind. It was long, shiny, scaly and was black with red on the bottom, and a razor sharp arrow head, which looked lethal it was red, but with a grey tint round the edges. He had intricate black armour on that outlined her figure and sexy, but seemed to keep her modest. It had a red outline, with swirls her and there. It was truly a sight. For once Morrigan was at a loss for words.

The dragon women walked forward, eyes closed still she was right in front of Morrigan. He opened her eye to reveal deep crimson eyes.

"My name is Freya, Goddess of destruction. Hear my call..."she proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reprisal **

It had been a year since Freya had been born, and everything was fine. They had bonded quite well, they were much alike but Freya was more kind, but was it was very easy for her to give into temptations. She often got drunk, stole, etc. They had a hard life, living just west of the isolated village of Haven, said to be overlooked by the mountain that held Andraste's ashes. She asked Morrigan about the ashes often, and if they were real, but Morrigan's face just went blank and she told her it wasn't important.

Even though Freya was a goddess, a powerful one at that, she respected her Mother and obeyed whatever she told her to. Freya didn't know much about this world, she doesn't even know much of where she was before, o she depended upon Morrigan to teach her, and to prepare her. On this particular day, Morrigan had told her to go and hunt, and also to explore the forest around them.

But Freya's curiosity got the better of her, as she stood looking at the mountain. She could just see the ruins of an ancient building. Without a moment's hesitation, she transformed into her true form and flew high up. She scanned for the best place to land to get a good look of the area. She spotted a huge clearing, with ruin everywhere. There were two ancient buildings facing each other. They had intricate carvings on them, there was a bridge ruin coming out of one of the buildings, with big archway on, well what was left of the archways. There were statues of a woman holding a bowl everywhere. Then she spotted the perfect landing spot, a huge plat form that was jutting out the side of the mountain. _Perfect..._she thought as she smoothly landed on the platform.

She was enjoying the view, and was about to head off into one of the buildings. She thought it was safe, since it was abandon. 'Till she heard footsteps on stone. She was out in the open, exposed; there wasn't enough time to get out of there. They were getting closer; she started hearing metal clunking together, armour perhaps and maybe some weapons too. _Adventurers, perhaps? Or pilgrims...but everyone knows that the urn was destroyed..._ Freya wondered. The footsteps were getting louder, and soon there was a huge _creak! _And the door above the ruined bridged swung open. She didn't recognise what armour they were wearing. Their armour was silver but it had a purple skirt, which went down to the toes and a purple sash around the waist. The skirt was decorated simply, with circles and what like flowers..._strange why do these men wear flowers on their armour? More importantly why are they wearing a skirt?_ Freya wondered, bewildered at these strange men. On the metal of their torso was a strange sword on the front. It had to leaf shapes on either side of the sword. They had strange metal helmets which were a rectangle shape that curved out at the front. It had a slit for the eyes that all the way across and random dots on the lower bit, near the mouth.

She just stood there, glaring waiting for them to spot her and ridicule her...well they could try but she would drop them were they stood. She was still in her goddess form, stood there in all her destructionist glory. She could hear what they were saying and it wasn't good.

"The reports say she is just west of here," The one on the right, furthest away from her.

"Yeah in the forest, not in the temple...why are we here anyway? There is nothing else left, let's just kill the witch of the wilds and get out of here. This isn't a good place..."The one closest to here seemed to shudder underneath his armour. The other one laughed.

_Witch of the wilds? That's mother! Ha! Good luck with that...You have to find her then kill her, which is no simple task._

"Having one of your 'feelings' again Ser Ivon? Relax, the dragon is gone, if there is a dragon it's going to be the witch." Said the one on the furthest side.

_How dare he? _With that thought she swooped down from her ledge with a fierce roar she stood, poise, in front of the stunned men.

"HALT!"She yelled. "You shall go no further; you will turn and go, and never come back here. Now, while you still have your pathetic lives!" Her words dripping with malice and venom. They didn't move she saw one of them glare through the helmet.

"Be gone demon, you are on holly ground. You are sacred ground, I don't know how you can stand there, here, but you will die for you have desecrated holy ground!" With that the man drew his sword and shield and charged at Freya.

She easily dodged him. She spun around so she was behind him and with one swift movement she took the sword from his hand, and swung across making contact with his neck with a squelch his head was looking up at his headless body in disbelief, before his eyes went blank. She dropped the sword to the side; she turned quickly, flicking her tail.

"I am no demon. I am no spirit. I am no type of evil. I am a goddess, a dangerous one." She said threatening.

"Ser Adric was a fool. I see your no demon," He said desperately.

She shook her head "Go, now Ser Ivon. I will give you your life, for now. And do. Not. Come. Back." She said with a no argument, the man ran off back the way came he went.

She huffed and she took the body over her soldier _light as a feather.._.she thought truthfully. She spread her wings, and flew off back to the hut.

"You did WHAT?" Morrigan yelled at Freya, as she looked at the headless body.

Freya had taken the armour; it seemed to be the same size as her. She thought she could use it as a good disguise.

"Why are you mad? He had it coming, if he has killed others, then his life is but a small price." Freya said frowning.

"I'm not mad about the killing! The fact is that you let one of them escape!"

She just shrugged it off and took the body outside, to be buried. She may not like the dead templar, but she will show him respect in his death as everyone deserves.

Morrigan was worrying; she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. _Foolish girl! She has risked discovery for the sake of honour!_ She couldn't get it out of her mind as they sat down and ate stew. It was chewy and bland but that's how they liked it, it was nature's best food in this soup. Not like the fancy food the nobles eat, that makes you bloated and does nothing for your health, but this, this is just right. Freya fell asleep on her animal skin, she didn't like beds they were too soft. The floor was right and plus if someone tried to kill her in her sleep she could just knock them off balance and probably knock them into the fire.

Morrigan was watching her daughter sleep, proud of her even though they had known each other only a year. This reminded her of a man she once knew, and regretted it. She didn't regret meeting him but leaving him. Painful memories flooded into her mind, she was about to cry when the door was smashed open, bits of wood flying everywhere.

Freya woke up with a jolt. She saw five templar's, in the hut. Two of them holding her Mother, with a sword to her throat. She stood up crouched defensively, poised to attack. Her Mother was furious; she couldn't move or seem to be able use magic. But Freya could and she intended to.

One of the Templar's had a different helm on; it had mocking dragon wings on the side. He stepped forward, "By order of the Chantry, I hereby arrest this maleficar and her spawn." The templar ordered.

Two more men came towards Freya. She growled low in her throat, a warning to back off. "Excuse me? My Mother isn't a 'maleficar'! And I am not her 'spawn'. Do you even know who she is?" Freya said as if they were lowly peasants...which they were in a way.

"No? Then why do we have reports of a demon killing a Templar and heading back in this direction? I don't really care who she is. She is scum, a whench, a demon! " The Templar arrogantly replied,

Freya was trying to hold back her anger, if she let it go the whole mountain will go. "You should! She was alongside the Grey wardens, when they saved this land from civil war and blight! She even helped save the circle of magi! Now why would a Maleficar do that?" She said defensively.

"Well thanks to you _oh great hero of Ferelden," _He said sarcastically, "More Maleficar have gotten free!"

"Ahh...Cullen, the tortured Templar, who wanted to kill the first-AHH!"Mother tried to talk but Cullen punched her, cutting her cheek.

Freya was furious! She took one step forward, and all of the Templar's tensed. Mother had clear look on her face that said no. With that Mother quickly reached behind her, and a quick movement of her arm and a Templar had a knife in his kidney. The other Templar immediately stabbed Mother. She fell to the ground.

"NO!" Freya roared, she couldn't hold back, she turned.

"You will DIE!"She roared. As she charged forward towards the Templar's.

"No demon you will die!" Cullen shouted.

She summoned forth fire and burned one of them. Cullen took a swing with his sword, she ducked but she grabbed his sword wielding arm and smashed in his elbow. He cried out in pain, she laughed, she enjoyed his pain but she didn't want to kill him just yet. She grabbed his sword and took a sweeping blow at one of the Templar's and took his head off. The one that had stabbed Mother was now charging towards her. Her vision turned red with hatred; with all her strength she pushed the sword straight through his heart. He gurgled as he tried to swing at her, but she pushed the sword further. She was holding him off the ground, watching the life flow out of his eyes. She let go and turned Cullen, and grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Who sent the orders?"She ordered him, he shook his head. "Tell me now. Or I will make you death slow and very _painful..._"She said very deadly, still he shook his head, "Tell me, or I will kill every last Templar there is...even the King!" His eyes widened, but then closed.

"You're...bluffing..." He choked out.

"Are you willing to take that chance? Are you willing to be responsible for all the Templar's death...even if I have too, I will search _every_ country if need be." She said finally, ready to take the blow.

"Lazarus..."

"What?"

"Lazarus...he ordered...it...the Grey warden..."He managed to get out.

"Thank you, but I won't make the same mistake again, good bye Cullen. I hope your burn." With that she tore of his head, with her bare hands.

She ran to her Mother, "Mother! Can you hear me? I'll take you to a healer, it's going to be fine," She reached to pick her Mother up, but her Mother put her hand on top of her's.

"No...I am...beyond...listen find the...Warden Commander...and tell him I sent you...I...I...love you Freya." Mother had never cried before but now she was as she realised the conviction in her own voice. Mother was sweating, and shaking in pain.

"Mother please..."Freya was crying now as well. She had never felt this before, she felt as if it was too soon, like a part of her was leaving her. She hadn't known her Mother long, but she loved her...

"Go...I am lost, this was bound to happen...I do not regret...the time...we had together...it gives me peace...I'm cold..."Mother was shaking more, Morrigan felt de ja vu.

"Mother I love you _so_ much..." Freya told Morrigan. A smiled appeared on her dying face as she drew her terminal breath.

"Mother, I swear I will avenge you..." She said holding her Mother close.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Packing.**

Freya was stood outside, next to the freshly dug hole contemplating what had happened. Yes some Templar's were dead but so was her Mother...Morrigan taught her that if she died just to move on just as quickly as the grass grew. Like she said 'survive first, grieve after.'

But she couldn't, not until this "Lazarus" was dead.

She shook her head, scattering her thoughts away. She needed to go soon. Freya went back inside the blood spattered hut, to pick up her Mother's body. She looked down at her Mother's face; it was peaceful and serene, with just a hint of a smile. Knowing that she would not hear her Mother's voice, or see her ever again for that fact, made Freya burst out in tears for her Mother. She sucked in a deep breath, only to be choked by the offensive smell of the Templar corpses. She took the body outside, and gently laid it in the earthen hole. Freya took in a depth breath;

"_Allacantu, prescanhu, thante, desaputus, boodisa, sopac!" _ Morrigan's body began to glow, as beams of light descended upon her. Then just as they came, they went.

Freya started to fill the hole again. Then it hit her, she needed something to mark the grave. She had finished filling the grave, so she went back inside the foul hut, and rummaged around 'till she found her Mother's staff. It was a large oak tree branch that had been blackened by magic, chains of enchanted beads hung of the protruding twigs. She rushed out, with the staff in hand to the grave site. And stuck the staff right in the earth. _No doubt someone will try to steal this..._she thought, as she came up with an idea.

She brought her hands to her chest, then flung them towards the staff as a blue fire swirled from her hands and encircled the staff, then disappeared.

She brought her hands to her side, and bowed her head in respect. "Goodbye Mother, I am sorry, this was my fault, but I intend to set it right. I bless you, that your body suffer no affliction, and that you may prosper in the afterlife. I love you so much, but it is time I got going. I will come back don't worry; I also cursed your staff so that the unsuspecting thief will get a...nasty shock. Though we had little time, you taught me well and even though I'm supposed to be the higher spectre, your teachings will guide me for years to come. For this I thank you, and know that I will always be grateful for what you have given me, and for this I _will_ avenge you." Her voice kept breaking, but at the last bit, her voice was clear and strong.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself; she needed to focus now as she had an important task if front of her. She went back into the nose offending hut, to collect her few possessions. She spotted the familiar animal skin hung up on the wall; she chuckled with humorous memory of their first meeting.

Her head started to fill with hateful thoughts towards the stupid, ignorant and self righteous "Templar's" and their idiotic Chantry. She then got an idea; she picked up two of the decaying corpses, trying not to gag at the smell. As soon she walked out the door, she summoned forth her true form, scorching the bodies a tad. She let out a relieving breath as she stretched out her wings. The decaying bodies felt as if they were bags of feathers.

She looked up at the night sky, the stars were many, grouped together in such a way that it looked like they were a celestial army, storming down from the sky's, with the glowing moon as their general. Her wings and armour blended in well with the darkness as she flew over the countless pilgrim camps. Finally her wings came to halt, as she landed at the entrance of the once dragon cult full, village of Haven. Laughing quite sadistically, she summoned forth forgotten magic and she chained, the Templar's decaying bodies to the wooden planks that made the entrance archway.

She stood in front of the dead senior templar's body, which was nailed on the actual archway. With one swipe of her dragon talon, like hands, she ripped of the chest guard off of the corpse. A horrendous smell was released. All she did was smile, as she took the same sword that slit her Mother's throat, and slashed a curse into the body's chest.

AKHMET, NE RU DAGHLA KRU!

No man athla graluh mano!

Vexnah nura hathla purgru!

Arro dura destru man no!

She watch the dark, congealed blood drip sluggishly down the almost blue body. As she turned to walk, she thought it was best if the village of hypocrites, sycophants and ignorance came to an end. With that she clenched her dragon hands, as she walked away, and listened to the screaming as the village ignited the night sky.

Next stop, Redcliffe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

News of the village of Haven travelled quickly, but as always, the information was unreservedly wrong. There were many versions of the news; Dragons, Demons, the "Maker", even dark spawn. Though Freya, wasn't really familiar with dark spawn (even if she was the arch demon once upon a time) she could smell them a miles off. And _oh, how she loathed the smell_. Every time she came into range of one, she would have an unbearable urge to absolutely obliterate them.

But of course, dark spawn where a rare occurrence since the last blight. Only stragglers where to be found. Shame.

As she walked down the large and steep hill, which led into the main bit of Redcliffe village. She found that she needed some ale. Mainly because she was parched and because she had never tried it before and fancied a change. It was really awkward as she walked into the village; everyone was staring at her, either they were stunned glazes (mainly from the men and the odd women here and there) or deadly glares from the other women.

She looked around, the main part of the village. There was a large chantry which looked a mess, lots of barricades with sharp ends scattered around the place and a blacksmiths. She thought best to go to the blacksmiths, since she didn't feel like going into a blasphemous building, to ask were the tavern was. She turned towards the blackened building, but she heard a muffled sob. And standing in the entrance of a pathway that led to a dock, was a tiny boy, his face in his hands and leaning against his knees. He sounded lost and confused, as he kept mumbling questions. She pitied him; she had a soft spot for creatures in distress, even if it was a spider. Mother would get so furious if she ever tried to help or save something in distress, her Mother would say "Focus on the task at hand! Don't get distracted by such weak fools!"

But Freya always had an inkling, that good deeds reminded her Mother of her unknown Father, as Mother's eyes would glaze over, and for a split second you could see a lot of agony in those wild eyes.

She walked over to the child. Imagining her Mother making snide comments, this put a smile on her face. She knelt down on one knee, so she could see the child's face.

"Hey," She said gently, "What is the matter child?"

The child sniffed the snot up, which didn't do much as it dripped over his lip.

"I can't find my Mother or my Father!" The child sobbed.

_Bless, he's lost._ She sympathetically thought.

"Where did you last see them?"

He sniffed, looked up and pointed up towards the castle, which strangely she didn't notice before. It stood formidably, built soundly upon the impressive rocks, overlooking the village. She nodded. She would have to go there and see she can find his parents, but of course that would leave the child alone. She could bring him with her, but if something had happened to his parents he would see it or if something nasty was up there, it might get him too. She knew she had no choice but the safest place would have to be the Chantry.

"I will go and find them, but I'll take you to the Chantry first."

The child seemed to brighten up a little. As she stood up, the child grabbed her hand. She frowned in confusion but shook it off. It was probably what children do, for safety or something.

She led the child to the Chantry; there was a priest outside next to a board covered with paper. She walk towards the priest, as she approached the priest smiled and started that infernal chant. Freya cut her off with a raise of her hand, with a slightly irritated look.

"This child is lost; may he stay here until I find his parents?"

The child even added a please for her. The priest stood there stunned.

"What is the matter?" Freya asked, with a little aggravation.

"I...you...a...it is you voice good ser, it's..." The priest trailed off, as Freya gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind," The priest said with an uneasy smile and laugh. "The child, I'm sorry but as you can see our Chantry is not in a state for any use."

"Where am I to keep him safe then?" Freya was getting very impatient with the blasphemous priest.

The priest shrugged, and quickly got back to her ridiculous chant, trying to look busy, to get rid of Freya and the lost child. Freya did not like this, neither did the child who "humphed".

"Poopy head!" The child suddenly pointed at the priest.

The priest took notice, and stopped her silly chant, and was about to give the child a lecture, when Freya glared sharply, and then part of the unstable roof of the Chantry, fell off right next to the priest, almost crushing her, surrounding the priest in rubble and dust but keeping Freya and the child completely safe.

The priest just stood there, not knowing what to do. Freya laughed with amusement, so did the child.

"Not in a state for use?" Freya chuckled, "Well it isn't now."

And with that, Freya turned around, with the child in hand and walked towards the Castle. _Well looks like I'm taking the child with me_. She concluded. To add insult to injury, the child then turned around and made a rude noise and stuck his tongue out at the priest. The priest started shouting, something about being a maleficar or something. Freya didn't pay any attention, neither did any of the towns folk either, it seemed.

_Looks like I'm going to miss that ale_. Freya thought as she and the child walked smugly towards the Formidable Castle.


End file.
